La muerta enamorada
by Leim Park Seok
Summary: Es un arte sin retorno el internarse en una memoria y se presenta como única salida, el término de aquel tan lúcido recuerdo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni el texto original, ni los personajes son míos. Más sí la idea de mezclar esas dos cosas. Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y el texto original de la muerta enamorada a Théophile Gautier.  
>Personajes: (principales) Ama Tenten, Hyuga Neji; (secundarios) Lee Rock, Uzumaki Naruto<br>Extensión: 1.872 palabras  
>Sumario: Es un arte sin retorno el internarse en una memoria y se presenta como única salida, el término de aquel tan lúcido recuerdo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>1.-Bienaventurados los que lloran, porque ellos serán consolados<em>**

****Si me preguntan, si he amado: Sí. Es una historia singular y terrible, y, aunque ya tengo sesenta y seis años, apenas me atrevo a remover las cenizas de ese recuerdo. No quiero desairaros, pero no contaré este semejante relato a un alma poco experimentada. Son acontecimientos tan extraños que no puedo creer que me hayan sucedido. Durante más de tres años fui juguete de una ilusión singular y diabólica. Yo pobre sacerdote rural, llevé en sueños todas las noches (¡Dios quiera que hayan sido solo sueños!) una vida de réprobo, una vida de hombre mundano y de Sardanápalo. Una sola mirada demasiado complaciente a una mujer estuvo a punto de causar la pérdida de mi alma; pero, al fin, con la ayuda de Dios y de mi santo patrón, llegué a dominar al espíritu maligno que se había apoderado de mí. Mi existencia se había complicado con una existencia nocturna absolutamente distinta. Durante el día, yo era un sacerdote del Señor, casto, dedicado a la plegaria y a ocupaciones santa; por la noche, desde el momento en que cerraba los ojos, me convertía en un joven caballero, experto conocedor de mujeres, de perros y de corceles, que jugaba a los dados, bebía y blasfemaba; y, cuando despertaba al rayar la aurora, me parecía, por el contrario, que dormía y soñaba que era Sacerdote. De aquella vida sonambulesca me han quedado recuerdos de objetos y palabras contra los que no puedo defenderme, y, aunque, no haya traspasado nunca los muros de mi casa parroquial, diríase, al oírme, que soy un hombre que, ha recorrido el mundo y parece haber conocido todo, ha ingresado, en religión y quiere terminar en el seno de Dios unos días excesivamente agitados, antes que un humilde seminarista que ha envejecido en una parroquia ignorada, en el fondo de un bosque, y sin relación alguna con las cosas del siglo.

Sí, yo he amado como nadie ha amado en este mundo, con un amor insensato y furioso, tan violento que aún me asombra que no haya hecho estallar mi corazón. ¡Ah, qué noches! ¡Qué noches!

Desde mi más tierna infancia había sentido vocación por el estado sacerdotal; de manera que todos mis estudios se orientaron en esa dirección, y mi vida, hasta los veinticuatro años, no fue sino un largo noviciado. Al concluir los estudios de teología, pasé sucesivamente por todas las órdenes menores, y, a pesar de mi extrema juventud, mis superiores me consideraron digno de franquear el último y temible grado. Se fijó, para mi ordenación, un día de la semana de Pascua.

Nunca había salido al mundo; el mundo para mí, era el recinto del colegio y del seminario. Sabía vagamente que existía algo llamado mujer, pero eso no absorbía mis pensamientos; mi inocencia era perfecta. Sólo veía a mi madre, anciana y enferma, dos veces al año. Ésas eran todas mis relaciones con el exterior.

Nada echaba de menos, ni sentía la menor duda ante aquel compromiso irrevocable; estaba lleno de alegría y de impaciencia. Jamás novia alguna ha contado las horas con ardor tan febril; no dormía soñaba que decía misa; no encontraba nada más bello en el mundo que ser sacerdote: _hubiera rehusado ser rey o poeta._ Mi ambición no concebía más.

He dicho todo esto para mostraros cómo no debería haberme sucedido lo que me sucedió, y hasta qué punto fui víctima de una fascinación inexplicable.

Cuando llegó el gran día, marché a la iglesia con un paso tan ligero que parecía como si flotase en el aire o tuviera alas en los hombros. Me creía un ángel, y me extrañaba la fisonomía taciturna y preocupada de mis compañeros; porque éramos varios. Había pasado la noche en oración y me hallaba en un estado que casi rozaba el éxtasis. El obispo, venerable anciano, se me antojó Dios Padre contemplando su eternidad, y yo veía el cielo a través de las bóvedas de templo.

Conocéis los detalles de esa ceremonia: la bendición, la comunión bajo las dos especias, la unción de la palma de las manos con el óleo de los catecúmenos y, en fin el sacrificio celebrado conjuntamente con el obispo. No insistiré en ello. ¡Oh, qué razón tenía Job y qué imprudente es quien no concierta un pacto con sus propios ojos! Levanté por azar la cabeza, que hasta entonces había mantenido inclinada, y vi ante mí, tan cerca que hubiese podido tocarla, aunque en realidad estuviera a bastante distancia y a otro lado de la balaustrada, a una joven de rara belleza y vestida con una magnificencia regia. Fue como si cayeran las escamas de mis pupilas. Experimenté la sensación de un ciego que recobrara súbitamente la vista. El obispo, poco antes tan resplandeciente, se eclipsó en el acto, los cirios palidecieron en sus candelabros de oro como las estrellas al amanecer, y se hizo en toda la iglesia una oscuridad completa. La encantadora criatura destacaba sobre fondo sombrío como una revelación angélica; parecía tener luz propia y difundir la claridad en lugar de recibirla.

Bajé los párpados, dispuesto a no levantarlos, pera sustraerme a la influencia de los objetivos exteriores; porque la distracción me invadía cada vez más, y apenas sabía lo que hacía.

Un minuto después volví a abrir los ojos, pues la veía, a través de mis pestañas, irisada con los colores del prisma y en una penumbra purpúrea, como cuando se mira el sol.

¡Oh, qué hermosa era! Los más grandes pintores, cuando, persiguiendo en el cielo la belleza ideal, trajeron a la tierra el divino retrato de la Madona, no se aproximaron siquiera a aquella fabulosa realidad. Ni los versos del poeta, ni la paleta del pintor hubieran podido dar una idea de ella. Era alta, con un talle y un porte de diosa; sus cabellos, de un suave color que se asemejaba al chocolate, se dividían en el centro de su cabeza y se deslizaban sobre sus sienes como ríos de tan deliciosa golosina; su frente de una blancura azulada y transparente, se extendía, amplia y serena, sobre los arcos de sus pestañas morenas, singularidad que añadía a sus pupilas chocolatosas una vivacidad y un fulgor irresistibles. ¡Que ojos! Con un solo relampagueo podían decidir el destino de un hombre; tenían una vida, una transparencia, un ardor, una humedad brillante que jamás había visto en ojos humanos; lanzaban rayos como flechas dirigidas a mi corazón. No sé si la llama que los iluminaba venía del cielo o del infierno, pero ciertamente venía de uno o de otro. Esta mujer era un ángel o un demonio, quizá las dos cosas, no había nacido del costado de Eva, la madre común. Sus dientes eran perlas de Oriente que brillaban en su roja sonrisa, y a cada gesto de su boca se formaban pequeños hoyuelos en el satén rosa de sus adorables mejillas. Su nariz era de una finura y de un orgullo regios, y revelaba su noble origen, En la piel brillante de sus hombros semidesnudos jugaban piedras de ágata y unas rubias perlas, de color semejante al de su cuello, que caían sobre su pecho. De vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza con un movimiento ondulante de culebra o de pavo real que hacía estremecer el cuello de encaje bordado que la envolvía como una red de plata.

Llevaba un traje de terciopelo nacarado de cuyas amplias mangas de armiño salían unas manos patricias, infinitamente delicadas. Sus dedos, largos y torneados eran de una transparencia tan ideal que dejaban pasar la luz como los de la aurora.

Todos estos detalles estaban tan presentes en mí como si fuesen ayer, y aunque estaba profundamente turbado nada escapó a mis ojos; ni siquiera el más pequeño detalle: su barbilla que parecía suave, el imperceptible vello en las comisuras de los labios, el terciopelo de su frente, la sombra temblorosa de las pestañas sobre las mejillas, captaba el más ligero matiz con una sorprendente lucidez.

Mientras la miraba sentía abrirse en mí puertas hasta ahora cerradas; tragaluces antes obstruidos dejaban entrever perspectivas desconocidas; la vida me parecía diferente, acababa de nacer a un nuevo orden de ideas. Una escalofriante angustia me atenazaba el corazón; cada minuto transcurrido me parecía un segundo y un siglo. Sin embargo, la ceremonia avanzaba, y yo me encontraba lejos del mundo, cuya entrada cerraban con furia mis nuevos deseos. Dije sí, cuando quería decir no, cuando todo mi ser se revolvía y protestaba contra la violencia que mi lengua hacía a mi alma: una fuerza oculta me arrancaba a mí pesar las palabras de la garganta. Quizá por este motivo tantas jóvenes llegan al altar con el firme propósito de rechazar clamorosamente al esposo que les imponen y ninguna lleva a cabo su plan. Por esta razón, sin duda, tantas novicias toman el velo aunque decididas a destrozarlo en el momento de pronunciar sus votos.

Nadie se atreve nunca a provocar semejante escándalo, ni a decepcionar a tantas personas; todas las voluntades, todas las miradas pesan sobre uno como una losa de plomo; además, todo está tan cuidadosamente preparado, las medidas tomadas con antelación de una forma tan visiblemente irrevocable, que el pensamiento cede ante el peso de los hechos y sucumbe por completo.

La mirada de la hermosa desconocida cambiaba de expresión según transcurría la ceremonia. Tierna y acariciadora al principio, adoptó un aire desdeñoso y disgustado, como de no haber sido comprendida.

Hice un esfuerzo capaz de arrancar montañas para gritar que yo no quería ser sacerdote, sin conseguir nada; mi lengua estaba pegada al paladar y me fue imposible traducir mi voluntad en el más mínimo gesto negativo. Aunque despierto, mi estado era semejante al de una pesadilla, donde se quiere gritar una palabra de la que nuestra vida depende sin obtener resultado alguno.

Ella pareció darse cuenta de mi martirio y, como para animarme, me lanzó una mirada llena de divinas promesas. Sus ojos eran un poema en el que cada mirada era un canto.  
>Me decía:<p>

"_Si quieres ser mío te haré más dichoso que el mismo Dios en su paraíso; los ángeles te envidiarán. Rompe ese fúnebre sudario con que vas a cubrirte, yo soy la belleza, la juventud, la vida; ven a mí, seremos el amor. ¿Qué podría ofrecerte Yahvé como compensación? Nuestra vida discurrirá como un sueño y será un beso eterno"._

"_Derrama el vino de ese cáliz y serás libre, te llevaré a islas desconocidas, dormirás apoyado en mi seno en un lecho de oro macizo bajo un dosel de plata. Te amo y quiero arrebatarte a tu Dios ante quien tantos corazones nobles derraman un amor que nunca llega hasta Él"._

Me parecía oír estas palabras con un ritmo y una dulzura infinita, su mirada tenía música, y las frases que me enviaban sus ojos resonaban en el fondo de mi corazón como si una boca invisible las hubiera susurrado en mi alma. Me encontraba dispuesto a renunciar a Dios y, sin embargo, mi corazón realizaba maquinalmente las formalidades de la ceremonia. La hermosa mujer me lanzó una segunda mirada tan suplicante, tan desesperada, que me atravesaron el corazón cuchillas afiladas, y sentí en el pecho más puñales que la Dolorosa (N/A: La madre de los dolores).

**Todo terminó. Ya era sacerdote.**

* * *

><p>Aló (?)<p>

Buenas tardes/días/noches; depende de donde sean y que horas sean ¿no? Además de aclarar que la historia lamentablemente no es mía, más sí muchas de las palabras porque tuve que cambiarle pequeños detalles, para que esa historia tuviese algo de coherencia con estos muchachos.

Decidí usar (no ocuparé el termino plagio ya que sí le estoy dando los créditos a Théophile Gautier, el escritor original de la muerta enamorada) Porque cuando leí esta historia para la escuela, fue de esas pocas que he tenido que leer, qué en cierto modo me han hecho pensar bastante en muchas cosas, sí bien sé y comprendo que no son nada más que ficción sería emocionante ver como esto ocurre en la vida real.

PD: Para no hacer esto con trozos del libro, le he puesto el nombre que creí conveniente a cada capítulo.

Bueno, no haciéndoles perder más tiempo y esperando que la historia de a poco sea entendida dejo aquí por finalizada la nota de autora y el primer capítulo (:

¿Reviews? Acepto tomatazos, zapatazos, golpes bajos, quejas, y todas esas cosas, ya sea porque no tiene sentido o qué se yo.

Nos leemos (:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ni el texto original, ni los personajes son míos. Más sí la idea de mezclar esas dos cosas. Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y el texto original de la muerta enamorada a Théophile Gautier.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> (principales) Ama Tenten, Hyuga Neji; (secundarios) Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1.501 palabras  
><strong>Sumario:<strong> Es un arte sin retorno el internarse en una memoria y se presenta como única salida, el término de aquel tan lúcido recuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Los ataques del corazón a punto de ocurrir<strong>

Jamás fisonomía humana manifestó una angustia tan desgarradora; la joven que ve morir a su novio súbitamente junto a ella, la madre junto a la cuna vacía de su hijo, Eva sentada en el umbral del paraíso, el avaro que encuentra una piedra en el lugar de su tesoro, y el poeta que deja caer al fuego el único manuscrito de su más bella obra, no muestran un aire tan aterrado e inconsolable. La sangre abandonó su rostro encantador, que se volvió blanco como el mármol; sus hermosos brazos cayeron a lo largo de su cuerpo como si sus músculos se hubieran relajado y se apoyó en una columna, pues desfallecían sus piernas. Yo me dirigí vacilante hacia la puerta de la iglesia, lívido, con la frente inundada de sudor más sangrante que el del Calvario. Me ahogaba. Las bóvedas caían sobre mis hombros y me parecía como si sostuviera sólo yo con mi cabeza todo el peso de la cúpula.

Al franquear el umbral una mano se apoderó bruscamente de la mía, ¡Una mano de mujer! Jamás había tocado otra. Era fría como la piel de una serpiente y me dejó una huella ardiente como la marca de un hierro al rojo vivo. Era ella.

–_¡Infeliz, infeliz! ¿Qué has hecho? _– me susurró. Luego desapareció entre la multitud.

El anciano obispo pasó a mi lado; me miró severamente. Mi comportamiento era de lo más extraño, palidecía, enrojecía, me encontraba turbado. Uno de mis compañeros se apiadó de mí y me llevó con él; hubiera sido incapaz de encontrar solo el camino del seminario. A la vuelta de una esquina, mientras el joven sacerdote miraba hacia otro lado, un paje vestido de manera extraña se me acercó y, sin detenerse, me entregó un portafolio rematado en oro, indicándome que lo ocultara; lo deslicé en mi manga y lo tuve guardado hasta que me quedé solo en mi celda. Hice saltar el broche; sólo había dos hojas con estas palabras: «Tenten, en el palacio Concini.» Como yo no estaba entonces al corriente de las cosas de la vida, no conocía a Tenten, a pesar de su celebridad, e ignoraba por completo dónde se encontraba el palacio Concini. Hice mil conjeturas tan extravagantes unas como otras, pero con tal de volver a verla, me importaba bastante poco que pudiera ser gran dama o cortesana.

Este amor, nacido hacía bien poco, se había enraizado de forma indestructible. De tan imposible como me parecía, ni siquiera pensaba en intentar arrancarlo. Esta mujer se había apoderado de mí, por completo, tan sólo una mirada suya había bastado para transformarme; me había insinuado su voluntad; y ya no vivía en mí, sino en ella y para ella. Hacía mil extravagancias, besaba mi mano donde ella me había cogido y repetía su nombre durante horas. Sólo con cerrar los ojos la veía con la misma claridad que si estuviera ante mí y me repetía las mismas palabras que ella me dijo en el octavo pórtico de la iglesia: _«infeliz, infeliz, ¿qué has hecho?»_. Comprendía todo el horror de mi situación y el carácter fúnebre y terrible del estado que acababa de profesar se revelaba ante mí. Ser sacerdote, es decir, castidad, no amar, no distinguir ni edad ni sexo, apartarse de la belleza, arrancarse los ojos, arrastrarse en la sombra helada de un claustro o de una iglesia, ver sólo moribundos, velar cadáveres desconocidos y llevar sobre sí el duelo de la negra sotana con el fin de convertir la túnica en un manto para el propio féretro.

Y sentía mi vida como un lago interior que crece y se desborda; la sangre me latía con fuerza en las arterias; mi juventud, tanto tiempo reprimida, estallaba de golpe, como el áloe que tarda cien años en florecer y se abre con la fuerza de un trueno. ¿Cómo hacer para ver de nuevo a Tenten? No tenía pretextos para salir del seminario, no conocía a nadie en la ciudad; ni siquiera permanecería allí por más tiempo, pues sólo esperaba a que me designasen la parroquia que debía ocupar. Intenté arrancar los barrotes de la ventana, pero la altura era horrible, y sin escalera era impensable. Además, sólo podría bajar de noche y ¿cómo conducirme en el inextricable laberinto de calles? Estas dificultades –que no serían nada para otros– eran inmensas para mí, pobre seminarista recién enamorado, sin experiencia, sin dinero y sin ropa.

_«¡Ah!_ –me decía a mí mismo en mi ceguera–,_ si no hubiera sido sacerdote habría podido verla todos los días, habría sido su amante, su esposo; en vez de estar cubierto con mi triste sudario, tendría ropas de seda y terciopelo, cadenas de oro, una espada y plumas como los jóvenes y hermosos caballeros. Mis cabellos, deshonrados por la tonsura, jugarían alrededor de mi cuello, formando largos caminos juntos a los de ella, se perderían revueltos a tal punto de no saber donde terminan los míos y comienzan los de ella. Tendría un lustroso bigote, y sería un valiente. Pero, una hora ante el altar, unas pocas palabras apenas articuladas me separaban para siempre de entre los vivos, ¡y yo mismo había sellado la losa de mi tumba, había corrido el cerrojo de mi prisión!»_

Me asomé a la ventana. El cielo estaba maravillosamente azul, los árboles se habían vestido de primavera; la naturaleza hacía gala de una irónica alegría. La calle estaba llena de gente; unos iban, otros venían. Galanes y hermosas jovencitas iban en parejas hacia el jardín y los cenadores. Grupos de amigos pasaban cantando canciones de borrachos. Había un movimiento, una vida, una animación que aumentaba penosamente mi duelo y mi soledad.

Una madre joven jugaba con su hijo en el umbral de la casa. Le besaba su boquita rosa perlada de gotas de leche, y le hacía arrumacos con mil divinas puerilidades que sólo las madres saben hacer. El padre, de pie, a una cierta distancia, sonreía dulcemente ante esta encantadora escena, y sus brazos cruzados estrechaban su alegría contra el corazón. No pude soportar este espectáculo; cerré la ventana y me eché en la cama con un odio y una envidia espantosa en el corazón, mordiendo mis dedos y la manta como un tigre con hambre de tres días.

No sé cuántos días permanecí de este modo; pero al volverme en un furioso espasmo vi al padre Shino, de pie en la habitación, observándome atentamente. Me avergoncé de mí mismo y, hundiendo la cabeza en mi pecho, me cubrí el rostro con las manos.

–_Neji, amigo mío_ –me dijo Shino (N/A: Aburame Shino, el joven compañero de Hinata Hyuga y Inuzuka Kiba) después de algunos minutos de silencio–, _Te sucede algo extraño; ¡vuestra conducta es verdaderamente inexplicable! Tú, tan sosegado y tan dulce te revuelves ahora como un animal furioso. Ten cuidado hermano, y no escuches las sugerencias del diablo; el espíritu maligno, irritado por tu eterna consagración al Señor, te acecha como un lobo rapaz, e intenta un último esfuerzo para atraerte a él. En vez de dejarte abatir, mi querido Neji, hace una coraza de oración, un escudo de mortificación y combate valientemente al enemigo: le vencerás. La virtud necesita de la tentación, y el oro sale más fino del crisol. No te ausentes ni te desanimes. Las almas mejor guardadas_ _y las más firmes han tenido estos momentos. Reza, ayuna, medita y se alejará el malvado espíritu._

El discurso del padre Shino me hizo volver en mí y me tranquilicé.

–_Venía a anunciarte que se te ha sido asignada la parroquia de las afueras de Konoha: el sacerdote que la ocupaba acaba de morir, y el obispo me ha encargado que te instale allí. Prepárate para mañana._ – Respondí afirmativamente con la cabeza y el padre se retiró. Abrí el misal y comencé a leer oraciones; pero pronto las líneas se tornaron confusas bajo mis ojos. Las ideas se enmarañaron en mi cerebro, y el libro se deslizó de entre mis manos sin darme cuenta.

¡Partir mañana sin haberla visto!, ¡añadir otro imposible más a todos los que ya había entre nosotros!, ¡perder para siempre la esperanza de encontrarla a menos que sucediera un milagro!, ¿Escribirle?, ¿Y a través de quién haría llegar mi carta? Con el carácter sagrado de mi estado, ¿A quién podría abrir mi corazón? ¿En quién confiar? Fui presa de una terrible ansiedad. Además, me venía a la memoria lo que el padre Shino me acababa de decir de los artificios del diablo: lo extraño de la aventura, la belleza sobrenatural de Tenten, el destello fosforescente de sus ojos, la ardiente huella de su mano, la turbación en que me había hundido, el cambio repentino que se había operado en mí, mi piedad desvanecida en un instante; todo ello demostraba claramente la presencia del diablo, y la mano satinada no era sino el guante con que cubría sus garras. Estos pensamientos me sumieron en un gran temor, recogí el misal que había caído de mis rodillas al suelo y volví a mis oraciones.

* * *

><p>Hola! C:<p>

Buenas tardes/días/noches; depende de donde sean y que horas sean ¿no? Además de aclarar que la historia lamentablemente no es mía, más sí muchas de las palabras porque tuve que cambiarle pequeños detalles, para que esa historia tuviese algo de coherencia con estos muchachos.

Decidí usar (no ocuparé el termino plagio ya que sí le estoy dando los créditos a Théophile Gautier, el escritor original de la muerta enamorada) Porque cuando leí esta historia para la escuela, fue de esas pocas que he tenido que leer, qué en cierto modo me han hecho pensar bastante en muchas cosas, sí bien sé y comprendo que no son nada más que ficción sería emocionante ver como esto ocurre en la vida real.

Ahora! Cometí un error en eso de los personajes secundarios, porque pensé en convertir a Lee en un sacerdote, pero! ¿Se han imaginado a Rock Lee, el muchacho de verde, vestido de blanco? xD Yo simplemente no podría, por eso decidí poner a Aburame Shino, al cual tendrán que sumarle un poco más de añitos.

PERDÓN! POR LA TARDANZA soy una méndiga pecadora lo sé, pero merezco su perdón (?) Tengo muchas excusas, mi cumpleaños, sí! Cumplí 15 el jueves, no, no tuve fiesta de 15, no soy de esa clases de chicas xD, Comenzaron los exámenes globales (coef.2) horrible! ;w; Además de muchos problemas familiares, pero a pesar de todo, ¡Voilá! Aquí está, espero lo hayan disfrutado…

Agradezco a selene uchiha y Tenshi no buki (oh por Jashin-sama, mi ídola *0*), por sus comentarios :D se les agradece el apoyo

¿Reviews? Acepto tomatazos, zapatazos, golpes bajos, quejas, y todas esas cosas, ya sea porque no tiene sentido o qué se yo.

Nos leemos (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ni el texto original, ni los personajes son míos. Más sí la idea de mezclar esas dos cosas. Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y el texto original de la muerta enamorada a Théophile Gautier.  
><strong>Personajes:<strong> (principales) Ama Tenten, Hyuga Neji; (secundarios) Aburame Shino, Uzumaki Naruto  
><strong>Extensión:<strong> 1.545 palabras  
><strong>Sumario:<strong> Es un arte sin retorno el internarse en una memoria y se presenta como única salida, el término de aquel tan lúcido recuerdo.

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos a pretender.<strong>

A la mañana siguiente, Shino vino a recogerme. Dos mulas cargadas con nuestro equipaje esperaban a la puerta. Él montó una, y yo, mejor o peor, la otra. Mientras recorríamos las calles de la ciudad miraba todas las ventanas y balcones por si veía a Tenten; pero era demasiado temprano, y la ciudad aún no había abierto los ojos. Mi mirada intentaba atravesar los estores y cortinas de los palacios ante los que pasábamos. Shino, sin duda, atribuía esta curiosidad a la admiración que me causaba la belleza de la arquitectura, pues aminoraba el paso de su montura para darme tiempo de ver. Por fin llegamos a la puerta de la ciudad y empezamos a subir la colina. Cuando llegué a la cima me volví para mirar una vez más el lugar donde vivía Tenten. La sombra de una nube cubría por completo la ciudad; los tejados azules y rojos se confundían en un semitono general donde flotaban, aquí y allá, los humos de la mañana, como blancos copos de espuma. Gracias a un singular efecto óptico se dibujaba, rubio y dorado, bajo un rayo único de luz, un edificio que sobrepasaba en altura a las construcciones vecinas, hundidas por completo en el vaho; aunque estaba a más de una legua, parecía muy cercano. Podían distinguirse los más mínimos detalles, las torres, las azoteas, las ventanas e incluso las veletas con cola de milano.

–_¿Qué palacio es ese que veo allá a lo lejos iluminado por un rayo de sol? _–le pregunté a Shino.

Puso la mano por encima de sus ojos y cuando lo vio me contestó:

–_Es el antiguo palacio que el príncipe Concini regaló a la cortesana Tenten; allí suceden cosas horribles._

En ese instante –aún no sé si fue realidad o ilusión– creí ver cómo en la terraza se deslizaba una silueta blanca y esbelta que brilló un segundo y se apagó. ¡Era Tenten!

¡Oh! ¿Sabía ella entonces que en ese momento desde lo alto de este amargo camino que me separaba de ella que no descendería nunca más, ardiente e inquieto, no apartaba mis ojos del palacio que habitaba y al que un insignificante juego de luz parecía acercarme como para invitarme a entrar y ser su dueño? Sin duda lo sabía, pues su alma estaba demasiado ligada a la mía como para sentir el menor estremecimiento, y esta sensación la había impulsado a subir a la terraza, envuelta en sus velos, en el helado rocío de la mañana.

La sombra se apoderó del palacio, y todo fue un océano inmóvil de tejados y cumbres donde sólo se distinguía una ondulación montuosa. Shino arreó a su mula, cuyo paso siguió la mía enseguida, y un recodo del camino me arrebató para siempre la ciudad, pues no volvería nunca.

Al cabo de tres días de camino a través de campos tristes vislumbramos a través de los árboles el gallo del campanario de la iglesia donde debía servir. Después de recorrer calles tortuosas flanqueadas por chozas y cercados llegamos ante la fachada, que no se caracterizaba por su grandeza. Un porche adornado con algunas nervaduras y dos o tres pilares del mismo gres toscamente tallados, tejas y contrafuertes del mismo gres que los pilares, esto 12era todo. A la izquierda, el cementerio con la hierba crecida y una gran cruz de hierro en medio; a la derecha y a la sombra de la iglesia, la casa parroquial. Era una casa de una sencillez extrema y de una desolada pulcritud. Entramos. Algunas gallinas picoteaban unos pocos granos de avena; acostumbradas como estaban a la negra sotana de los curas, no se espantaron con nuestra presencia y apenas se apartaron para dejarnos pasar. Se oyó un ladrido ronco y áspero, y vimos aparecer un perro viejo. Era el perro de mi antecesor. Tenía los ojos apagados, el pelo gris y todos los síntomas de la mayor vejez que un perro puede alcanzar. Lo acaricié suavemente y se puso a caminar junto a mí lleno de una indecible satisfacción. Vino también a nuestro encuentro una mujer muy vieja que había sido el ama de llaves del anciano cura, quien después de conducirme a una habitación de la planta baja me preguntó si había pensado despedirla. Le respondí que me quedaría con ella, con ella y con el perro, asimismo con las gallinas y con todos los muebles que su amo le había dejado al morir, cosa que la llenó de alegría, una vez que el padre Shino le pagó en el momento el dinero que quería a cambio.

Cuando estuve instalado, el padre Shino volvió al seminario. De forma que me quedé solo y sin otro apoyo que yo mismo. La idea de Tenten comenzó de nuevo a obsesionarme, y aunque me esforzaba en apartarla de mí, no siempre lo conseguía. Una tarde, paseando por mi jardín entre los caminos bordeados de boj, me pareció ver a través de los arbustos una silueta de mujer que seguía todos mis movimientos, y vi brillar entre las hojas dos pupilas chocolate; pero era sólo una ilusión, pues al pasar al otro lado encontré la huella de un pie tan pequeño que parecía de un niño. El jardín estaba rodeado por murallas muy altas, inspeccioné todos los recodos y rincones y no había nadie. Jamás pude explicarme este hecho, que no fue nada comparado con las cosas extrañas que me habían de suceder. Durante un año viví cumpliendo con exactitud todos los deberes correspondientes a mi estado, orando, ayunando y socorriendo enfermos, dando limosnas hasta privarme de lo más indispensable. Pero sentía en mi interior una profunda aridez y la fuente de la gracia estaba seca para mí. No podía gozar de la felicidad que da el cumplimiento de una misión santa. Mi pensamiento estaba en otra parte, y las palabras de Tenten me volvían a los labios como un estribillo que se repite involuntariamente.

¡Oh hermano, meditad bien esto! Por haber mirado solamente una vez a una mujer, por una falta aparentemente tan leve, he sufrido durante años las más miserables turbaciones. Mi vida está trastornada para siempre jamás. No voy a entreteneros más tiempo con derrotas y victorias seguidas siempre de las más profundas caídas y pasaré a relatar enseguida un hecho decisivo.

Una noche llamaron violentamente a la puerta. La anciana ama de llaves fue a abrir, y un hombre de rostro cobrizo y ricamente vestido, aunque a la moda extranjera, y con un gran puñal, apareció en el umbral a la luz del farol de Chiyoba. La primera impresión de ésta fue de miedo, pero el hombre la tranquilizó diciéndole que necesitaba verme enseguida para algo relacionado con mi ministerio. Chiyoba le hizo subir. Yo ya iba a acostarme. El hombre me dijo que su señora, una gran dama, estaba a punto de morir y deseaba un sacerdote. Le respondí que estaba dispuesto a acompañarle; cogí lo necesario para la Extremaunción y bajé a toda prisa. En la puerta resoplaban de impaciencia dos caballos rubios como el sol, y de su pecho emanaban oleadas de humo. Me sujetó el estribo y me ayudó a montar uno de ellos, después montó él el otro, apoyando solamente una mano en la silla. Apretó las rodillas y soltó las riendas de su caballo, que salió como una flecha. El mío, cuya brida también sujetaba él, se puso al galope y se mantuvo a la par que el suyo. Bajo nuestro insaciable galope, la tierra desaparecía gris y rayada, y las negras siluetas de los árboles huían como un ejército derrotado. Atravesamos un sombrío bosque tan oscuro y glacial que un escalofrío de supersticioso terror me recorrió el cuerpo. La estela de chispas que las herraduras de nuestros caballos producían en las piedras dejaba a nuestro paso un reguero de fuego, y si alguien nos hubiera visto a esta hora de la noche, nos habría tomado a mi guía y a mí por dos espectros cabalgando en una pesadilla. De cuando en cuando, fuegos fatuos se cruzaban en el camino, y las cornejas piaban lastimeras en la espesura del bosque, donde a lo lejos brillaban los ojos fosforescentes de algún gato salvaje. La crin de los caballos se enmarañaba cada vez más, el sudor corría por sus flancos y resoplaban jadeantes. Cuando el escudero les veía desfallecer emitía un grito gutural sobrehumano, y la carrera se reanudaba con furia. Finalmente se detuvo el torbellino. Una sombra negra salpicada de luces se alzó súbitamente ante nosotros; las pisadas de nuestras cabalgaduras se hicieron más ruidosas en el suelo de hierro, y entramos bajo una bóveda que abría sus fauces entre dos torres enormes. En el castillo reinaba una gran agitación; los criados, provistos de antorchas, atravesaban los patios, las luces subían y bajaban de un piso a otro. Pude ver confusamente formas arquitectónicas inmensas, columnas, arcos, escalinatas y balaustradas, todo un lujo de construcción regia y fantástica. Un paje negro en quien reconocí enseguida al que me había dado el mensaje de Tenten, vino a ayudarme a bajar del caballo, y un mayordomo vestido de terciopelo negro con una cadena de oro en el cuello y un bastón de marfil avanzó hacia mí. Dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y rodaron por sus mejillas hasta su mentón pulcramente afeitado.

* * *

><p>Buuu! Lo sé, soy una desgraciada que les corta la historia en la mejor parte ¿no? Ahjahja c:<p>

Buenas tardes/días/noches; depende de donde sean y que horas sean ¿no? Además de aclarar que la historia lamentablemente no es mía, más sí muchas de las palabras porque tuve que cambiarle pequeños detalles, para que esa historia tuviese algo de coherencia con estos muchachos.

Decidí usar (no ocuparé el termino plagio ya que sí le estoy dando los créditos a Théophile Gautier, el escritor original de la muerta enamorada) Porque cuando leí esta historia para la escuela, fue de esas pocas que he tenido que leer, qué en cierto modo me han hecho pensar bastante en muchas cosas, sí bien sé y comprendo que no son nada más que ficción sería emocionante ver como esto ocurre en la vida real.

Agradezco a Tenshi no Buki, por jashin-sama, es un honor para mí ser leída por ti!, , si sería interesante ver como un sacerdote se enamora de una figura diabólica, o mejor, poder chantajear a un cura hasta hacerlo sucumbir con tan buenas ofertas, gracias! C: Shi! aoda soy rande, muchas gracias por leer (?) y Selene Uchiha! C: Gracias, nah, se es joven una vez pero inmaduro para siempre (?) Viva la inmaduréz! C:

GRACIAAAASS! Por sus comentarios :D se les agradece el apoyo

ACTUALIZARÉ TODOS LOS DOMINGOS c: y tengo una oferta, Ya qué creo la mayoría ya leyó el texto original ¿Qué les parece si además del final del texto, les hago un final alternativo? C: acepto aceptaciones a mi idea y proposiciones de cómo les gustaría el final alternativo c:

¿Reviews? Acepto tomatazos, zapatazos, golpes bajos, quejas, y todas esas cosas, ya sea porque no tiene sentido o qué se yo.

Nos leemos (:

(PD: es mi idea o cada vez las notas de aquí abajo son mas largas? xD)


End file.
